Back To Strangers Kolvina One-shot
by ameskye
Summary: It's been a month since Kol Mikaelson was killed by Esther. How is Davina going to cope seeing Kaleb walking around realising that he's no longer the guy that loves her?


Davina was daydreaming away as she sat on the high-stool of the counter, taking small sips of her Cappucino. Tracing small circles on the lid of her cup, her mind drifted to the happy times she had with Kol causing a slight grin formed on the corner of a lips. Then it happened. The memory of receiving a call from Marcel that Kol was dead started to play in her head causing the grin to fade.

_"Davina…I don't know how to say this."_

_"What is it Marcel?"_

_"This is so complicated. I think you should come down here and see for yourself."_

_"Marcel, I am miles away from where you are. I can never make it in time to see. Tell me what is it?"_

_"Davina…Kol is dead. Esther killed him."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice called out her name. "Davina. You okay?" Julian furrowed his eyebrows. Davina lightly nodded her head and gave him an assuring smile. "So, how's business?" Davina brought up a topic to avoid being further questioned by Julian. "Well, as you can see. It's doing pretty well." Julian gestured to the customers around.

Davina took a quick look behind her when her eyes laid on a familiar looking guy sitting by the window. This is the probably the most painful way to ever start the day. Looking at the guy who used to love you and now, he doesn't even know you. She turned her head back to receive and concerned look from Julian. "What?" Davina frowned.

"You don't have to tell me what happened but I can tell its pretty serious." He said. "Good guess." Davina chuckled. "I asked him about you yesterday and I remember what he said clearly. 'Who's Davina? Dude, you must be joking. I don't have a girlfriend.' and then he left." All Davina wanted to do was to get up and get out but that would only raise suspicion from Julian. "Yeah. It's pretty serious." Davina force herself to put on a smile.

"Julian. Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything"

"Can you don't ask him about me anymore?"

"Sure"

She can see it in Julian's face that he has tons of questions that he wants to ask her. She felt bad for keeping this secret from him. Davina tells him everything. He's like a family member to her after Marcel. Julian then left, heading toward the backdoor as Davina took a sigh of relief thinking he was gone. He only came back with a photograph on his hand and passed it to her. It's a polaroid of Kol and Davina. Realising a tear rolled down her cheek, she immediately wiped it.

"You asked me to take a picture of you and him on your first date with him here. I remember." Julian cooed.

"When he said that yesterday, I wanted to show him that picture but…nah." He continued.

Davina handed the polaroid to Julian. "You don't want to keep it? Isn't that what always happen in tv shows?" He asked in shocked. Davina chuckled as she placed the polaroid on Julian's palm. "I think it's best if you keep it." She took her cup and exited the cafe without even looking back; leaving a dumbstruck Julian standing behind the counter.

She took out her phone from her side pocket and started texting Cami. Cami is the only one who understands what she is going through. She's been pushing her lately, rejecting her help but maybe now is the right time to accept that offer. Not realising where she was going, she bumped into someone causing the phone she was holding on to drop.

"Sorry!" She apologised as she picked up her phone and checked if it was still working. She took a sigh of relief when it was.

"Don't worry about it." His extremely familiar british accent caused Davina to look up to see who it was - and her guess was right. She had never talked to him since the accident and she doesn't plan to. It will only bring her pain knowing that the person she's talking to isn't the guy she loved but its someone else.

She stood there speechless before he broke the silence. "Is your phone okay?" He asked. She immediately snapped out from her creepy stare. "Uh yeah, it's fine." She forced a smile and tried hard not to make any unnecessary eye contact with him. "I'm Kaleb" He offered out his right hand introducing himself.

Oh no. She's not going to do this all over again. Not to mention if she introduces herself than he knows that she's the girl Julian was referring to. "I'm late. I need to go. Nice to meet you Kaleb." With that, she walked as fast as she could away from him and not dare to turn back. She got this weird feeling in her tummy. The nervous kind, like butterflies flying around. Like that time she felt when Kol first introduces himself outside that CD shop.

For a moment, she regretted walking away from him like that. There's so much that she wants to tell him. She wants to tell him that prom is coming and has he wants him to accompany her to pick out a prom dress. She wants to tell him that he's right, Cappucino is not bad tasting. She wants to tell him that she is no more listening to Icelandic folk music. There's so much things that she wants to tell him but she knows the person she's going to tell that to is not Kol.

It's not the guy that told her they were kindred souls. He's not the guy that told her she had terrible taste in music. He's not that guy. That guy is gone. And if she can bring him back like how she did with Mikael, she would have done it already but she can't. The other side was destroyed and she has no idea where he is now.

"I miss you, Kol" Davina whispered as she continued walking down the streets towards Cami's house.


End file.
